The Marked
by JaxiusTharn
Summary: What do you get when you have four friends dropped into the world of Dragon Age after all of them were marked by the Outsider? Thedas beware, things are going to be shaken up! Notes: Blood, gore, language, Sheogorath.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Jack**

"Ow." was all I could say as I rolled out of bed clutching at my forehead. Wait, my bed? I looked around to see my room exactly as it was, not the interior of an airplane that was seconds from crashing with my friends and I on it.

"What the hell?" I looked down to see the clothes I was wearing when we were on the plane, my blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with the Hungarian crest on it. I looked into the mirror to see my glasses were slightly askew, fixing them I opened the curtains to see….. Nothing, not a damn thing, just darkness, chunks of rocks, and a whale, wait a whale! No no no no no SHIT! I ran to the door and threw it open to see fragments of the plane, the passengers frozen in stone, and a path of black obsidian acting as a path.

"This isn't happening. We're on the plane and it's about to crash and all of us are about to go up in flames."

"In your world possibly." A voice hissed from behind me. I spun on my heel and saw him. His grey coat and pants, raven hair, pale skin, and eyes the color of obsidian. The Leviathan, the god of the void, the giver of the mark, the black eyed bastard himself, The Outsider. Personally I wasn't sure weather to scream, run, fight, or fanboy. Screaming would be ridiculous, the Outsider has never harmed anyone, running and fighting would be pointless as this is his realm, and fanboying…. I'll put a pin in that for later.

"If I'm here, then I guess I hold an interest to you in some way." He smirked and vanished into shadows.

"Why else would I bring you here." I turned to see him crouched on a chunk of rock. "But who's to say you didn't come alone. At this I cocked my head. In all of the history of the isles nine people have born my mark and wielded my power. Nine people have made a choice that would define them. I am here to offer the four of you that same choice." With this the Outsider vanished and the rocks in the void began to shift into a platform. I ran to the platform and jumped on looking out into the sea that was the void.

"JACK!" I wiped my head towards the voice. Above me was a stage seated on a void rock platform, and on the stage stood one of my closest friends. Alicia Brownlow with her auburn hair seemingly floating around her head. "JACK PETERS USE THAT THICK SKULL OF YOUR'S AND TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!"

"He brought you here to Alicia?"

"IF YOU MEAN THE GUY WITH THE BLACK EYES! THEN YES!"

"Just come on down and I'll explain. I'll even catch you."

"If you drop me."  
"I won't."

Alicia looked over the edge of the rock and took a few steps backwards before pushing off and running, she leapt into the air… and we crashed to the ground.

"Well, you didn't drop me." Alicia held out her hand and pulled me to my feet. "So where are we? Explain."

"In a nutshell, we somehow ended up in the void, the home of magic in the Dishonored universe, it's also home the the Outsider."

"Black eyed guy?"

"Yes, the Outsider calls people here to give them his mark, however he only calls people he finds interesting."

"Interesting? What the hell does that mean?"

"An agent of change or an agent of chaos. People like Napoleon, Jack the Ripper, and Nikola Tesla are several examples of people he would have called here."

"Ah, got it."

"Now we just need to find the other two."

"Other two? Are you saying there are others here?"

"Of course he is." We wiped our heads to see the last two in our friend group, Tyler Arndt, who had his arms crossed showing the Dovahzul tattoos on his arms, next to him with a slightly shorter stature and lean frame was Alex Kobble.

"Can either of you explain where the HELL WE ARE!" Alex was furious which was evident by his face turning a beet red which clashed greatly with his blond hair. On the other hand I could see Tyler was putting his many years of hunting to use and examining his surroundings, obviously looking for a way out. I quickly explained where we were and about the Outsider.

"So this is like one of those stories you read?" Tyler asked me as he poked a piece of obsidian watching it float away.

"It's possible, but who knows with the Outsider."

"You said he's never harmed anyone?" Alex asked.

"The Outsider believes in choice, he merely gives the tools to make those choices through his mark so he has never harmed anyone directly."

"I see you have an understanding of me." We all turned to see the Outsider standing behind four waist high pillars. "You will need to keep that in mind if you wish to take my mark."

We all paused and looked at him. The Outsider grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Here is my offer, I can send each of you back to the plane, you will die, your life will end and you will be no more. Or you can chose to help another world, one that is on it's last leg and will either enter an age of darkness or return to the light. Choose carefully as this is a one way trip. You can die for good on your home, or live in another one beyond your wildest imagination." the Outsider turned and walked up a flight of stairs before conjuring a portal and turning towards us. "Make your choice."

We all looked at each other, we knew we would die if we went home, but was this the best choice.

Alicia stepped forward.

"What must I do to live?" She asked.

The Outsider grinned and Alicia clutched her left hand and bit back a scream, when she held it up I could see it clear as day. The Outsider's mark shown on her hand.

I stepped forward.

"I choose to live." I could feel the mark burning under my skin as it rose to the surface. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming.

"I think I'll take my chances in this new world." Was all Tyler said before I heard him grunt as we all turned towards Gage.

"What the hell, not like I got anything to lose." The mark burned its way onto Alex's hand causing him to shake it as we looked back to the Outsider.

"I am thrilled all of you have chosen to live, now step forward and hold out your right hands, we did so. In Alicia's hand appeared a small obsidian sceptre about the size of her forearm. Alicia looked at it and gave the weapon a twist causing it to form into a massive spear with a bone blade on each end.

"When the whaling industry began people used spears instead of harpoons with the greatest of these spears belonging to the nobility, the weapon you hold belonged to a man named Ahab, one of the greatest whale hunters of Dunwall. The spear you hold was also meant to act as a quarterstaff if you ever got in a fight. It is forged from the Obsidian of the void and the bone of it's whales, it is completely unbreakable." Alicia stepped back with her new spear and returned it to it's sceptre form.

In Tyler's hand appeared a beautiful crafted bow with limbs of whale bone and an obsidian grip, a flick of his wrist caused the bone arms on the bow to snap into place.

"Before the modern firearm was invented archery was the form of long range combat, in the case of the tallboys it still is, however it's all too mechanical. So I gave an artist a vision and he created this. It's a shame he went mad after creating it though. Tyler snapped the arms back into their folded position and stepped back, a quiver of arrows appearing on his back as he did so.

In Alex's hand appeared twin whale bone hilt daggers with a wicked curve on the obsidian blade.

"Sometimes silence it the best way, especially if you have to get close and personal. I have seen these knives used to silence the voices of just Emperors and wicked Tyrants, the blades you hold have always belonged to a kingslayer, the technique used to craft them was lost when the blacksmith lost his hands and his head." Evan spun the knives as they seemed to melt into the hilts when he took a step back.

In my hand a shortsword appeared, or was it a dagger, maybe it was a really long knife. But I recognized it immediately and looked up at the Outsider who smiled.

"I see you recognize the twin bladed knife."

"The weapon that was used on an outcast boy 4000 years ago in a dark ritual. The weapon that created a god and the weapon that could kill a god." I looked down at the dual bronze blades on the weapon and the craftsmanship on the grip. I flicked the blade and it shattered into metal components before reforming on my right arm and solidifying as a gauntlet.

I looked back at the other's who were checking over their weapons and then back at the Outsider.

"You now have your weapons and your power." A portal of white, purple, and green light opened next to him. "It is time for you to go and save this world." We stepped forward. Not noticing as our clothes morphed to the era.

 **POV Outsider**

"I told you they would make the choice." I said to the figure who stepped out of the portal next to me, he twirled his cane and gave a wide grin his grey blonde hair pulled back and his grey blue eyes holding a child like mirth in them.

"Bla bla bla, quit the philosophy." Sheogorath tossed the Outsider the whale bones his followers had collected and formed his throne before jumping on and throwing his feet over the mania armrest, a wedge of cheese appearing in his hand.

"You're not going to leave are you."

"Nothing in Oblivion is going to make me miss this show, I already had Haskil cancel everything else just to watch this."

"Do you think they'll be angry?"

"That you tossed them in Thedas during the time of the Inquisition….. Nah. want some cheese?"

* * *

 **So I rewrote this segment slightly and got rid of Evan replacing him with Alex, the reason is personal but necessary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I am thrilled that this experiment has worked out well so far. This whole story came from a simple question of, why are there no crossovers between Dragon Age and Dishonored? As for all of you readers. On with the show!**

 **POV Jack**

Ow… no seriously, ow my head is in pain. I shook my head and looked around the… room? I was in a dungeon. Just great, just fucking great. The dungeon was made of stone and had an elven woman… WHAT! I did a double take. There was an elven woman sitting, well chained is a better term, to the floor like me surrounded by several guards. The elf in question had fiery red hair and was wearing a green coat and scarf with grey trousers and light brown boots. A set of leather bracers and two small pauldrons completed the elf's ensemble, I looked around the room some more and kept thinking this looked familiar. I just wasn't sure how. SLAM! The door blew open and the elven woman stirred from her slumber as her left hand began to glow green. GREEN! Shit shit FUCK NOT HERE! And they walked in. The first of the two women came storming in, a scar and a permanent scowl on her face, Cassandra Pentaghast. The second woman entered behind her, a stormy look in her eyes as she looked over the two of us like she was trying to pick us apart, Leliana.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now!" Cassandra yelled at the elf who was glancing around frantically.

"I didn't do anything." She replied as Cassandra pulled back her fist to strike her.

"Seeker!" I called out. Why am I doing this! I'm screwing with the story! But I need to get her attention away from Lavellan. And she's looking at me.

"I'll get to you in a moment!" Cassandra replied as she turned back to Lavellan telling her how she was the sole survivor of the breach explosion. Meanwhile I could feel the tingling… tingling? It was my mark.

"Let's see what you can do. I pointed my left hand away and reached out to the magic of the void as if I had been doing it for years, I released my power and blinked out of my chains appearing across the room. Right in front of a shocked Leliana and surrounded by guards who drew their swords.

"Sorry about that." I turned to Cassandra who had her sword pointed at me. Lavellan looking on in amazement. "I'm not the most patient of people." Cassandra swung her sword at me while I blinked out of the way.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I blinked again to avoid a thrust. "You don't see me slashing and stabbing at you. I blinked up to the support beams to dodge another one of Cassandra's swings. "Is she always this angry?" I asked Leliana who looked up at me in shock and shook her head. "Well then." I sat down on the beam in a relaxing position. "If you won't kill me I'll come down." Cassandra looked ready to throw her sword at me but stopped when Leliana put an arm on her shoulder and looked up.

"What kind of mage are you?"

"Who said I was a mage?" I asked Leliana with a smirk.

"Impossible, only a mage could perform spells like that."

"You are partially correct Seeker." Cassandra smirked. "But while these are spells I am no mage." Cassandra and Leliana looked up in shock. I showed them the mark on my hand. "Do you see this." They nodded. "This is the mark of the Outsider, this is where my power comes from."

"So you made a deal with a demon." Cassandra replied as she pointed her sword towards me. I laughed.

"The Outsider is no demon, he is no spirit, he is neither a god nor a devil, he is merely the Outsider, now as much fun as this is, I'm pretty sure the magic scar on that elf is killing her." The two looked back towards Lavellan as she bit back a scream. Leliana looked back towards me.

"You can come down." She said. I smirked and rolled off the beam hitting the ground with my legs crouched.

"So, are you going to let her out?" I pointed to Lavellan who was still slack jawed. "Actually I'll make this easier and quicker for you." I flicked my wrist causing the gauntlet to fall apart and form the twin bladed knife, I gave the blade a quick spin and swung twice, causing Lavellan's chains to fall to the ground. I turned back to Leliana and Cassandra who both had their weapons out and another flick of the wrist made the knife reform back to it's gauntlet form, the two put their weapons away.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana, I'll take this one to the rift." Leliana nodded and stepped out of the dungeon while Cassandra walked up to Lavellan and removed her manacles before pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, chop chop, we have work to do." I strode past the two my long coat. Wait what! I looked down to see my cloths had changed. First off I was wearing a black hooded long coat that went down to my knees, I had a white wool shirt underneath and grey trousers with black leather boots going up to my knees. Taking a closer look at my clothing I saw I also had a satchel at my side and a series of hidden sheaths were cut into the coat along with a black scarf around my neck. A thick leather cuff with a skull and crossbones was on my left arm and I was wearing a bone pendant with the Outsider's mark carved into it. I gave a smirk and pushed open the wooden door before stepping out into the biting cold and looked over the village in front of us. I pulled up my scarf and looked back at the other's who were coming forward. And out the door the villagers glaring at the three of us. Or just me and Lavellan, or just Lavellan. Racist pricks.

I looked up and saw it in all its glory, the breach. The giant ass hole in the sky pouring out demons, thank you Solas and Corypheus. I looked around and saw the soldiers and villagers giving rabid looks at us.

"What do you need me to do?" I heard Lavellan ask.

"Come with me to the breach, our resident mage seems to think that mark can seal it, do that and I can promise both of you a trial at least." Both of us? Seriously.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you that thick headed Seeker. Why the hell would we do something like this. I mean seriously, why?"

Cassandra glared at me. "Not intentionally, but something clearly went wrong. As to what happens next, that's not my decision. Come." We continued to walk past more angry villagers and soldiers.

"They have already made their choice about you, they need this."

"A scapegoat?"

"Do you ever shut up?"  
"Nope." I gave a cheshire grin towards Cassandra. "How about this Seeker, you guess my name and I'll shut up for now."

"I'm not playing this game."

"I'll take a guess." Lavellan piped in. I nodded towards her. "Marcus."

"Nope."

"Alexander."

"Sorry."

"Wilhelm."  
"Seriously?"

"Randal."

"Pass."

"James."

"You got the first two letters."

"Jack?"

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" I shouted, much to Cassandra's displeasure. I looked around and saw we were standing on a stone bridge. Shit. A blast of magic erupted from the breach and hit the bridge causing it to collapse and the three of us to fall to the ravine below. I blinked to the ground as Lavellan and Cassandra crashed to it. Several spectral creatures then rose up and began moving our way.

"WRAITHS!" I shouted as I summoned the knife and blinked behind the first wraith and sliced upward, it's ghostly rags falling to the ground. I saw Cassandra spearing another wraith through with her sword, Lavellan had picked up a mage's staff from nearby and activated it causing ice to flare up along the staff.

Lavellan began spinning the staff causing blasts of ice to fly forward and hit the last wraith until it dissipated. Cassandra then turned at Lavellan and pointed her sword at the elf.

"Drop your weapon. Your a prisoner! Both of you are prisoners!"

"Do you honestly expect me to continue with no way to defend myself shem." Lavellan responded. "From what I've seen demons are pouring from the sky and you're gonna need all the help you can get right now." Cassandra growled under her breath and sheathed her blade before walking forward.

"That probably could have gone better." I said as the two of us stepped forward. "So you were able to guess my name, but what is yours?" Lavellan smiled.

"Ellana. My name is Ellana." the two of us walked up to Cassandra as we stepped out onto a frozen lake in front of us surrounded by wraiths were several soldiers in green and orange, but it was the two of them that stood out. The first was a dwarf with a crossbow that was as long as he was tall who was firing into the wraiths with a grin on his face, Varric Tethras. The second was a bald elven mage wearing green robes and had a look in his eye as if he was saying I know something you don't know, Solas, AKA Fen'Harel. The three of us charged forward, Cassandra bashed the first wraith with her shield before impaling it on her sword, Ellana fired a lightning bolt from her hand which fried the second wraith, me, I blinked behind two of the wraiths and stabbed the first wraith in the head before spinning and impaling the second wraith.

"What was that for!" I whipped my head around to see Ellana pulling her hand away from Solas and the rift closed.

"I had a theory and tested it," Solas grinned as he said this. "I'm very glad to have been proven right, it seems we are not helpless in the face of this catastrophe after all." Cassandra marched over.

"What happened? Did you just close the rift?"

"The mark did, but I don't know how." Ellana flexed her hand. Cassandra grinned and looked back at Solas.

"Solas, do you think it will work on the big one?"

"Yes I believe so. We will not know until we get there. Tell me are you feeling well? Able to make the journey? I must say, you look much improved from when I last saw you.

"He means to say he stopped that mark from killing you in your sleep." Varric stepped forward and gave a bow. "Varric Tethras, at your service. Rogue, storyteller…. and occasional unwelcome tagalong." Varric glared at Cassandra as he said that last part. Understandable as she did have him as a prisoner to find Hawke.

"I'm Ellana and this is Jack." Aannnnd she pointed me out. Great.

"I remember you." Solas began. "You had that strange mark on your hand, just let me take a peek." Solas grabbed my hand and began looking over the mark.

"Couldn't we look at it after we close the giant hole in the sky?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from the disguised god, I really did not want Solas looking too closely at the mark.

"Allright." He said and we continued to walk.

Upon reaching the forward camp I saw the familiar figure of Leliana in her chainmail. And another familiar figure in white and red robes.

"In three, two, one." I whispered to myself.  
"CHAIN THEM!" Chancellor Roderick yelled. "I want them prepared for transport to Val Royeaux immediately!"

"That will not be necessary. These two are under my care Chancellor. So far the mark on this one's hand is the only thing that's been of use against the rifts whatsoever. I'm sending her nowhere until we have the breach under control. Also the boy is a skilled fighter."

"We'll take that into consideration at their trial but we can't just let the Divine's murderers walk. Agh!" I blinked in front of the Chancellor and grabbed him by the robed before slamming him against a table.

"Do yourself a favor Chancellor. Shut up and stop digging yourself a hole." I'm normally not this violent to people unless they reallllllly piss me off. I looked over to Leliana and Cassandra as they pointed out the side passage and the frontal assault. Ellana choose the passage and the five of us began moving again.

"So…" Varric began as we were walking. "Where did you get yours from." I looked down at the markand saw it pulse. Wait a second. Pulse? The mark isn't supposed to do that, it's almost pulsing like a heartbeat…..

"Where are you going?" Ellana yelled as I ran forward into the structure in front of us. "Jack!" She yelled. I stopped in front of it.

"This shouldn't be here." I stared at the small shrine.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"It looks like some kind of shrine." Varric added.

"It radiates a strange magic. One I've never seen before." Solas bent down to look at the shrine. It was simple, made of wood fragments, barbed wire, and a purple cloth dangled on it, and on the shrine itself, sat an object made of whalebone and wire with the mark burned into it. A rune. I picked it up, and the void ripped open in front of us. I then found myself standing in the void. And the other's were here.

"What a curious little procession." The outsider appeared from shadows sitting on a rock, a grin on his face. "I didn't think they would arrive here."

"Who are you?" Ellana pointed her staff at the Outsider while Varric readied Bianca and took aim.

"Don't attack him!" I yelled as Cassandra seemed ready to cleave him in half.

"I like this place." Began the Outsider "Once a long time ago, villagers turned their back on Andraste to follow the dragon that used to fly over this temple. They were willing to so far as to corrupt Andraste's ashes with dragon blood, believing it to give them ultimate power. Yet in their arrogance they never knew the Warden would cut them down. Now this temple is destroyed, this time though by the arrogance of a fallen god and the enemy he tried to trick." The void flashed and we were back in the living world. The rune was gone and my mark hummed with power.

"Who was that! What was that!" Cassandra yelled.

"I've seen many things over the years, but nothing like that Seeker." Varric added.

"That was no demon." Solas was struggling to keep his composure. "And that was not the fade."

"What was that Jack?" Ellana asked. I sighed. I knew it would come out, just hopefully not like this.

"That was The Outsider, we were in his realm, The Void. I don't know why he brought all of us there as it should have only been me."

"That mark on your hand is linked to him, is it?" Solas asked.

"Yes, it is. Look I'll explain everything latter, can we just close the rift." I walked towards the temple entrance followed by the other's. "Let's close this damn breach!" I called out before charging forward followed by the others.

 **POV Outsider**

"Was it really wise to bring them in" I looked to Sheogorath.

"He is meant to change the story. All of them are."

"I know I know, shake things up, power of choice. But know that old god is going to want your power."

"He can try to take it, but let's see if he can enter the void."

"I'm not letting him in my isles I'll tell you that."

"I know." Was all I replied as we looked back to watching them


End file.
